


Stubborn and Soft

by jendecata



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im bored, soft, this hiatus is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendecata/pseuds/jendecata
Summary: Josie is concerned for the state of Penelope's back after the talent show





	Stubborn and Soft

**Author's Note:**

> right this is absolute trash, but I was bored
> 
> @posieparksmen on twitter, feel free to join me in posit breakdowns there

Penelope Park is many things; beautiful, smart, mischievous and above all else, stubborn. Which is why after the talent show Josie saw her limping and knew something was up.

“Hey Pen, are you okay? Hope really sent you flying earlier”

“Yea yea, the slug uh, numbed most of the pain.” she mumbled through gritted teeth

“Penelope you’re lying, let me take a look at it?”

“Josie it’s not your job to look after me anymore okay? You made it clear how you felt tonight. Just leave me alone”

Not waiting for a response she walked away, leaving Josie worried and hurt.

 

~Later that night~ 

 

Penelope laid on her bed on her stomach, trying to ignore the pain. She didn’t know what was worse, the fact that her back feels like someone hit her with a truck, or that Josie kissed her and completely shattered her heart all in the span of 5 seconds. And the letter, oh god the letter. She knows Josie probably won’t read it for awhile, she just hopes she reads it at all.

A soft knock at the door interrupts her thoughts

“Come in” Penelope groans

“I’m looking at your back and i’m not letting you fight me on this.”

“Josie I told you-”

“Penelope Park you stubborn asshole just shut up and let someone else take care of you for once”

Josie takes a step towards the bed where Penelope laid “Please P, let me take care of you” she says softly, almost in a whisper

“You’re lucky you’re cute Saltzman” Pen said while rolling her eyes

“Just shut up and cooperate” Josie said while trying to hide her smile

“Mmmm make me Jojo” Penelope said playfully

“I will hex your mouth shut Penelope”

“Right okay cooperating now”

“Thank you”

Josie sat down next to Penelope and gently placed her hand on Pen’s back. “I need to take your shirt off”

“If you wanted to get me naked you-”  
Josie gave her a hard glare and shut Penelope up

“Fine just take it off”

Josie gently pulled her shirt off and gasped as her concern greatly increased as new skin was revealed

“What? Is it bad?” Pen asked confused  
“Why the hell did you perform like this?”

“You think i’d give up the chance to see you shine for a little bit of pain?”

“You’re insane P, but also really sweet”

“Yea yea, don’t tell anyone though”

Josie started running her hands across Penelope's back, siphoning some magic from her. She heard the girl let out a content sigh as the bruises started disappearing. Penelope started to get up once she thought they were all gone.

“Oh my god I feel so much better thank you Josie”

But instead of letting her up, Josie gently pushed her back onto the mattress

“Josie what are you doing?” Penelope asked confused

“Pen be quiet” Josie said firmly 

“Jos-”

“I’m not done” Josie said. Before Penelope could respond she started leaving soft kisses on Penelope’s shoulder blade.

Penelope felt her ex’s lips on her skin again and immediately melted into it, letting Josie take care of her. Josie made her way down Pen’s back until she reached her bra and paused

“This is in the way” Josie whispered

Feeling Josie’s hot breath on her skin didn’t really help her think logically so she just said “Take it off then”  
Josie quickly unclipped her bra and continued kissing down Penelope’s newly healed skin, taking her time. She stopped once she reached the waistband of Pen’s shorts

“Josie what’re you-” she never got to finish that statement because before she realized what was happening, Josie had flipped her over.

Laying topless under her ex, she couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious. She moved her arms to try and cover herself. Josie noticed and wasn’t going to tolerate any of it. She reached for Pen’s hands that were covering her stomach and intertwined their fingers, bringing them above her head. Josie slid down her body and placed herself in between Penelope’s legs.

“P there’s no need to be self conscious with me. You’re beautiful.” Josie said softly, Pen didn’t look convinced

Josie started leaving soft kisses all over Penelope’s stomach, knowing the shorter girl was a sucker for whenever Josie was soft with her. 

“You. are. so. beautiful.” Josie said in between kisses. Slowly she slid up Penelope’s body, faces parallel to each other

Penelope was blushing furiously and tried to avoid eye contact with her ex, because she knew the moment she looked in those eyes she was a goner, not that she was doing fantastic right now anyways.

Josie put her finger under her chin and made her look up “Look at me P, you’re so gorgeous”

“Josie, what are you doing” Penelope asked in a quiet voice

“Being selfish and doin what I want”

Heart racing, Penelope asked “Well what do you want?”  
Penelope saw Josie’s eyes flicker down to her lips and she said “This” before connecting their lips in a soft kiss

Josie pulled away first and saw Penelope still had her eyes closed so placed another kiss on her forehead.

“Jojo?” Penelope asked

“Yes Pen?”

“What are we doing?”

“What we both want” Josie said confidently

“You know i’m too tired to not accept that answer” Pen mumbled

“Oh do you want me to leave so you can sleep? Sorry if I overstayed my welcome” Josie said quickly, not wanting to bother the girl

“I actually was uhm wondering if maybe you’d stay the night?” Pen asked shyly, scared of rejection

Josie smiled at how cute Penelope was when she was like this “Of course i’ll stay babe. You want to be the little spoon?”

Penelope blushed furiously at the nickname and shyly nodded. Not bothering to put a shirt on, she slipped under the covers with Josie following suit. Josie pressed herself against Penelope’s naked back and put her arm protectively over her waist, rubbing soothing patterns on her skin

“Who knew Salvatore’s head witch was such a softie?” Josie teased

“I can literally kick your ass at any given moment” Penelope sleepily mumbled

“That’s true, but you won’t because you like me too much.”

“You’re right” Penelope agreed

“See? Soft”

“Shut up Josie” Penelope said with no real conviction behind her words

“Goodnight Penelope”

“Goodnight Josie” Penelope said. She realized the she never wants to fall asleep without the taller girl in her bed. She realized this is exactly where she should be, in Josie’s arms.


End file.
